A Giadrome named fang
by black giadrome
Summary: The life of monster hunter, through the eyes of a Giadrome.the giadrome encounters a fierce kushala doara when searching for food with his pack and is defeated but is then raised by a kind hunter willing to save his life using the blood of the elder dragon as for a blood transfusion (first chapter is VERY short but have more pre written and will post if I get more reviews/vie
1. Chapter 1

**A Giadrome named Fang**

**In the snowy tops of mountains there are a species of rapter like creatures with striped light blue scales and large yellow beaks along with razor like like teeth. Among these the creatures there is a leader that leads them known as the Giadrome. This creature is much larger measuring an average of x feet long and is capable of releasing a spray of liquid that freezes upon impact and has a large sharp blue crest on its head and a crescent shaped blue blade on its tail. **

**This is the story of a particular Giadrome along with his small pack**

**The Giadrome had just left an icey cave and was traveling through the mountains along with his pack of five giaprey. The Giadrome was rather large compared to most Giadrome measuring a length of x feet long. He was also quit strong and could hunt down whole groups of as many as four large popos himself without letting any escape or needing to rely on his pack which was small in number, but high in strength. All across his body were large scars he had gained from previous fights among monsters such as Bulldrome and Khezus that he had barely survived in the past and he took pride in his scars because they always reminded him of his challenges that he always overcame. He and his pack had not eaten in three days and were in dire need of were traveling across a large plateau covered in a thick blanket of snow in search of food. The Giadrome lifted his head and inhaled deeply hoping for something that may lead him to food. He was unable to detect anything so they continued their journey eastward, hoping to find food. As they traveled a large snow storm with heavy winds arrived and seemingly came out of no where. The wind was gradually becoming stronger and stronger, as a result the more of the snow lifted from the ground, obscuring the vision of the Giadrome and his pack, but they couldn't go back due to the need for food. The Giadrome continued hoping that the storm would die down soon but it only became worse. If the weather continued to get worse he and his pack would definitely freeze to death in the snow, since they had no fur and couldn't withstand any extreme cold for long periods of time Just when the Giadrome was about to turn back and head for the shelter of the caves, suddenly there was a ear piercing roar from above and the Giadrome looked up to see a large silver, metallic dragon diving down straight towards him. The Giadrome , used to years of battle and had much experience, quickly jumped to his left and barely avoided a direct attack but but the dragons sharp wings grazed his right Giadrome was quick to react and released a cry signaling his pack to attack the dragon. The Giadrome noticed the metallic plates covering the dragon had several gaps in multiple places and decided to attack the largest one at the base of the dragons wings. The dragon was focused on the Giadrome aiming to get rid of the strongest first. The dragon released a large blast of freezing wind from its mouth heading straight for the Giadrome, but he quickly jumped over the blast and cut the distance between the two in half then the**

**second it landed the he stomped at the ground sending him into the air and on to the metallic dragon's back before it had the chance to attack again. The dragon roared and attempted to shake off the Giadrome but he had already grabbed onto the dragons back firmly using all four of his limbs so that he wouldn't fall off. The Giadrome the bite the base of the dragon's right wing causing it to roar in pain the other giaprey followed his lead and began to jump onto the dragon and bite anywhere they could sink there teeth in the dragon's legs collapsed do to the sudden pain and extra weight and just when the Giadrome was starting to believe that they would win, the dragon released another roar that echoed throughout the mountains and as he did so a large blast of wind was released from all over his body and the Giadrome and the giaprey were sent flying into the air. But unlike the giaprey the Giadrome was sent straight into the air above the dragon and was unable to do anything as the dragon stood up and prepared to attack as he started to fall back down. As soon as he was close enough the dragon swiped with his left claw sending the Giadrome rolling in the snow coating it red every time he hit the surface. He slowly stood up again and saw that the metallic dragon had already charged forward and closed the distance between them almost instantly and spun, smashing his steel tail into the Giadrome's left side simultaneously breaking his ribs and arms. The Giadrome was sent to the ground again but no longer the energy to stand up due to the immense pain,hunger, and blood loss. The Giadrome then saw that the dragon was now focusing on the rest of his pack and that they would definitely not be able to survive now that burst of wind were almost constantly being released preventing them from being able to attack. The Giadrome them gathered all of his remaining strength in order to help his pack. Luckily, he legs remained for the most part,unharmed. He then charged from the rear left of the dragon to ensure he would remain unnoticed until the last possible moment. By the time the Giadrome was ready to attack the dragon was already preparing to fire another blast of freezing air at the weakened giaprey that would be unable to dodge if the attack was released. The Giadrome leapt into the air as the dragon began to lift his it's head backand his body temporarily stopped releasing wind. From them on it seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. As the dragon fully lifted its head and noticed the Giadrome and it's eyes widened in a mixture of both surprise and fear. But it was to late for the dragon to stop because the pressurized air within the dragon had already gathered and he couldn't stop himself from releasing it. The dragon's head was lowering and would release the killing blow in only a few moments and the Giadrome's right foot claw was slowly getting closer and closer to the dragon's head. Then just before the air was released the Giadrome's attack made contact directly on the dragons eye causing it to flinch and turn its head sideways forcing the air to be released just far enough from the giaprey so that they wouldn't be harmed. When the Giadrome landed he nearly collapsed from the pain from his broken ribs but he managed to stay standing. But he did not remain on his feet long all the damage he had taken was now catching up with him and he collapsed onto the snow. To his dismay, out of the corner of his eye he saw the dragon slowly stand up once again but then saw a quick flash of steel come down on the dragons neck and it finally took its final fall. The Giadrome noticed the storm had cleared and the sun was once again visible causing a shadow to hang over a two legged figure that was slowly walking towards him, but the Giadrome's energy was finally depleted and he closed his eyes for what he thought to be the last time...**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That was the first thing the Giadrome noticed as he slowly  
regained conscious. His head felt burningly hot as if it it were about  
to burst and the pain was flowing through his entire body. His eyes  
bursted open and let out an echoing screech of pain. The Giadrome  
tried to stand but as soon as he tried he toppled over and he  
continued to screech.  
"HOLY FATALIS! RAITHIN! GET YOUR DAMN PET TO SHUT THE HELL UP OR I  
SWEAR ON THE BLOOD OF EVERY ELDER DRAGON THAT'S EVER EXISTED, I'LL  
KILL IT MYSELF!", said an unknown deep voice.  
The Giadrome stopped screeching due to the sudden yells of anger,  
but continued to wince in pain. An adult human in shining  
silver(Kushala doara) armor approached the Giadrome carrying a small  
bowl of thick yellow liquid. The Giadromed watched him suspiciously  
as he drew closer but didn't have the strength to stand letalone  
defend himself. The human crouched near the Giadrome's face without  
hesitation and appearantly didn't carry an ounce of fear either. He  
held the bowl near the Giadrome's mouth saying  
"here, drink this it'll ease the pain and help you recover." in a  
smooth gentle voice that caused the Giadrome to relax. The Giadrome  
tried to lift his head to the liquid, but he couldn't because of his  
lack of energy and imense pain. After seeing this Raithin lifted the  
Giadrome's head and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth. The  
liquid was sour and the Giadrome gagged and nearly spit it out, but  
managed to swallow it. Suddenly his migraine was almost gone and the  
burning sensation had decreased greatly. His body was still aching and  
sore all over but he was much better than he was a few moments ago.  
Raithin helped to his feet and the Giadrome was now able to examine  
his new surroundings. Firs he examined himself, his body was bruised  
and sore all over but nothing to severe. Except for his right arm. It  
was bent out of shape and had swollen around his elbow a lot. He  
doubted he would ever use it again and might have two gnaw it off if  
it hindered him. But he could do that later, time to find out where he  
realized that he was in a large stone crater with a high fence  
around the was also one other human inside the fence,  
wearing all dark red  
(Rathalos) armor so the Giadrome couldn't see his face behind the  
helmet. Eventually his eyes drifted back towards Raithen, the human  
who had helped him earlier. He wasn't wearing a helmet so the Giadrome  
could see his face. Raithen was a young adult( he's about 26-ish) with  
short black hair, green eyes and had a gentle face with soft features.  
The Giadrome looked at him curiously. He seemed strong, but didn't  
give off any feelings of danger. The Giadrome looked back at the other  
human. The human in red armor stiffened when he saw the Giadrome's  
gaze meet him and unsheathed a long metal blade. The Giadrome leapt  
backwards instantly, and almost fell but managed to keep his balance  
and let out a deep growl.  
" Easy, Xaren, he won't attack unless you do first, besides it isn't  
like he'll claw with THAT arm anyways" said Raithin.  
Xaren cursed under his breath, but sheathed his sword.  
"Fin,e but the second that monster attacks, I WILL kill it with out  
any hesitation" he said wearily.  
The Giadrome watched him cautiously but suddenly a loud growl came  
from his stomach and he realized that he still hadn't eaten in days  
before his last failed attempt for food.  
Raithin chuckled and said  
"Probably pretty hungry I'm guessing, let me see what I can do"  
Raithen then got up and walked towards a large wooden gate with  
sharpened wooden stakes jutting out of the top.  
"Xaren! I'll be leaving the arena to gets some food for him! Be nice  
and see if you too can be friends!" yelled Raithin from across the  
arena.  
"Great", Xaren grumbled as he walked closer to the Giadrome.  
The Giadrome let out a small growl and Xaren came to a halt  
"what? I didn't even do anything!"  
The gisadrome then released a small screech, gesturing to Xaren's  
long sword strapped to his back.  
"You want me to take off my sword? Fine whatever makes you happy"  
said Xaren as he removed his sword and set it on the ground behind  
him. He then raised his hands saying  
"no more weapons, okay? I promise I wont decapitate you." the  
Giadrome seemed to accept this and slowly crept towards Xaren, who  
stopped approaching and let the Giadrome come to him. When the  
Giadrome came close enough to Xaren that he could touch him, something  
suddenly caught his attention and he began to sniff wildly all around  
Xaren.  
"What are you doing!?" exclaimed Xaren as the Giadrome continued to  
sniff Xaren's pocket pouch strapped to his right leg.  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! My rations! I can let you have some of  
those!" said Xaren as he bagan to open his pouch. The Giadrome took a  
few steps back as he watched Xaren remove two flat, silver,  
cylindrical containers. Xaren opened one and pulled out a small slab  
of meat the same shape.  
"eat up." he said as he tossed it to the Giadrome who quickly caught  
it in his jaws mid air and wolfed it down. Xaren tossed him another  
one and he ate just as fast. The Giadrome walked up to him sniffing,  
and looking for more.  
"Sorry, that's all I had" said Xaren.  
" Sucks what happened to your arm too..."  
The Giadrome looked at him and decided that he was friendly. The  
Giadrome walked to him so that his face was up to Xaren's helmet and  
tapped his beak against the top of Xaren's head. A sign of respect.  
"what was that fo-"said Xaren but Suddenly, the gates that Raithin  
had exited from were creaking open again.  
"But Master,I know the others are strong in a worse case and his arm  
is crippled, nya, bringing a Giadrome into the village might not be  
safe for the villagers!" said a white cat in samurai armor, carrying a  
large chunk of meat over his head.  
The Giadrome's nostrils instantly flares at the smell of cooked popo  
meat(which he only has had raw)  
As soon as the felyne saw the Giadrome he cowered and hid behind Raithin.  
"Here master you can feed him nya..." Said the felyn as he tried to  
hand the meat to Raithin  
"Don't worry Jesper, he won't harm you and if he's going to be  
staying for a while you might as well get along" replied Raithin as he  
gestured for him to go to the Giadrome. Jesper began slowly inching  
his way towards the Giadrome, but only made it about a foot when the  
Giadrome charged over and grabbed the meat from the cat's paws as the  
cat let out a startled "NYA!", and began to munch on it  
forgetting about his arm  
"Seems to have quite the appetite", commented Raithin.  
"Now that he's up and eaten wanna take him back to my place", asked Xaren.  
"You seemed to have taken a quite a liking to him haven't you,  
Xaren?" asked Raithin as he raised an eyebrow at Xaren's offer.  
"I'll admit, he's not that bad" replied Xaren as he pet the Giadrome  
on the side of his head (the large crest was in the way)  
"I'll take you up on your offer then" said Raithin as he began to  
lead the Giadrome towards the gates.  
"Master don't we have to restrain him nya? What about the villagers!?"  
" Ah, I almost forgot, how shall we go about this then?"  
"can't you just say something like, Oh crap, we got a problem?"  
retorted Xaren.  
"Joke all you want but just remember without me you would've been  
fried against that last rathalos, and the time I beat you in sparring  
yesterday, and the day before, and the day bef-"  
"Okay, Okay I get it! I got a late start, so it's not my fault I  
haven't had as much experience so just wait till then and I'm gonna  
kick your ass!"  
Exclaimed Xaren. Raithin only chuckled to him self at Xaren's remark.  
"But we still need to get him out in a way he won't disturb the  
villagers..." The two hunters began to try manny different plans like  
putting him on a rope leash, but he would shriek and jump any time  
they tried. Or setting a path of meat for him to follow but he was no  
longer hungry. Just when they were about to give up Jesper spoke.  
"why don't we use the back exit and since the training school and  
your house are close together and on the outskirts we can go around  
the village Nya?" asked Jesper. Both the hunters false palmed  
themselves for not realizing the simple idea earlier.  
The Giadrome wasn't very sure what they were going to do but he got  
the idea that they were going to leave the stone area soon.  
He followed them as they exited through a small door opposite of the gates.  
"Hey, since it's on the way lets stop by Goshiro's? He might be able  
to do something about his arm." suggested.  
"It's worth a shot, I'm down" The Giadrome then followed the hunters  
through the door and found himself at the entrance to a thick lush  
forest with so much vegetation he couldn't see any farther than a  
couple yards at a time.  
While Jespar kept his distance, the Giadrome instantly began to  
search almost every leaf, flower, tree, and bug he saw and he could  
only stand up for a little bit until his legs couldn't handle it any  
more when the hunters were about to help he screeched softly and began  
to wriggle around and discovered that to some point, he could slither  
across the ground, but it was awkward because he had to keep his right  
arm extended at a Wierd angle to prevent further injury.  
"You are the wierdest Giadrome that has ever existed, ever. Like, if  
we had a contest for the wierdest monsters it would be cancelled when  
they saw you, because you would break the limit, cause your just that  
wierd" commented Xaren.  
The air was much more moist and hot than that of the mountains. Then  
there where hundreds of smells the Giadrome had never experienced as  
well, going from sweet,to bitter, to powders that made his nostrils  
burn like hell, causing him to wiggle on the ground and look as if he  
was having a siegure. Xaren rolled over as well, in laughter pointing  
at the Giadrome as he did until Xaren's eyes watered andhw couldn't  
the Giadrome recovered,he focused on the colors of the  
plants that were vibrant as well, red flowers, blue butterflies, green  
fruit, every color that could be imagined and the Giadrome stared  
endlessly at the Wonders around him that he had never seen. Eventually  
they came to the back of a large wooden building.  
"Thanks to your new pet a ten minute walk probably took 45  
minutes..." grumbled Xaren as he knocked on the back door.  
"Come around to the front!" shouted a deep gruff voice.  
"Sorry, we can't! You'll see why in a bit if you come let us in!"  
Raithin shouted back.  
"That you Raithin? I'm a comin'"  
Muttered the voice as it grew near. Raithin held onto the Giadrome to  
be safe as the door swung open with a loud squeak.  
"So why cant you just come to the-Holy Fatalis!" Exclaimed the new human.  
"Don't worry he hasn't even hurt a fly since he woke up" said  
Raithin."But he did beat the ever living crap out of a Doara" added  
Xaren with a grin.  
"I'm fine s'long he don't kill me! So that's were you got the  
materials? Oh well, what d'ya need me ta do?" asked Goshiro.  
"I know it isn't within your profession, but do you think you could  
take a look at his arm? It's in pretty bad shape.", asked Raithin.  
Just as Raithin finished speaking the Giadrome felt a sudden burst of  
heat explode from his chest and he collapsed in pain as the heat  
slowly traveled and flowed through every part of his body.  
"What's happening!?" both Xaren and Goshiro asked in unison ad the  
Giadrome shrieked in pain.  
"He's having another relapse" said Raithin in a calm voice but  
there were obvious traces of worry. Both Xaren and Goshiro both looked  
at Raithin, confused as he crouched near.  
" When I went to inspect him after a killed the Doara, he was  
covered in a series of fatal wounds and his arm was pretty bad as  
was a hundred percent chance that he would have died..."  
"Then how did-" Xaren started to ask but Raithin lifted a hand and  
Xaren became silent. "only reason that he's still alive is because he  
had blood injected to his veins once I patched him up a bit."  
"But if his wounds were that deep, just giving him some of your  
blood shouldn't have been enou-"  
"I didn't give him my blood"  
"But you said you you injected blood."  
"Yes, but not MY blood"  
"Didn't you say that the other giaprey fled? The only other thing  
nearby would have been the...Kushala...Dora..." said Xaren slowly  
realizing the meaning behind Raithin's words.  
Raithin nodded as Xaren pieced it all together "I gave him an  
immunizer to stop it last time but it seems to have gotten worse,  
we'll need something more potent"  
"How about an ancient potion nya?" asked Jespar " We could mix an  
immunizer with a ground up kelbi horn."  
"I do have another immunizer but i don't any kelbi horns and we need  
to help him quickly" yelled Raithin over the screeches of the  
Giadrome.  
"I have a kelbi horn! I'll grind it up and bring it out in a sec"  
announced Goshiro as he ran back to his shop. Raithin pulled out a  
small glass jar and pulled off the cork and began to pour it into the  
wooden bowl he had used earlier. The Giadrome only continued to shriek  
as the pain slowly increased each time it fully cycled throughout his  
body. Goshiro emerged from the shop holding a small bowl containing a  
light blue powder.  
Raithin tool the powder from him and mixed it and started to pour it  
with the immunizer.  
Raithin held the bowl to him, but the Giadrome was in to much pain  
to even notice anything around him.  
"Xaren! Hold him down!" ordered Raithin. Xaren didnt waste a second  
and came down on the Giadrome and held his head in his arm's as  
Raithin started to quickly pour down the ancient potion. As soon is he  
finished Xaren held his mouth shut Ronald sure he wouldn't cough any  
of it out.  
The Giadrome continued to screech through his closed beak and was  
thrashing about in Xaren's arms. With one final burst of energy he  
shoved his leg's into Xaren's chest sending him rolling into a tree.  
Xaren got up to holdhim down again, but Raithin lifted his hand saying  
"I think he's run out of fuel by now." and as if on Que., the  
Giadrome collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness.  
"How much you wanna bet he'll sleep for three days straight again?",  
asked Xaren, as he walked towards him.  
"Are you alright, Xaren?" asked Raithin.  
"His kick felt like a charging Bulldrome, no biggie" said Xaren  
through gritted teeth.  
"Then you can help us drag him into the shop" said Raithin as he  
chuckled. As he and Goshiro began to lift him off the ground and into  
the shop.  
"Just set him on the table over here" said Goshiro as he let go of  
the Giadrome and swept off all the scrap materials and tools to the  
side. Raithin and Xaren set him down and took in deep breathes  
"Holy crap, he's heavier than a great sword!" exclaimed Xaren.  
"Indeed, now that I look at him he is probably the largest I've  
encountered" said Raithin.  
"Aye, so does HE have a name yet?" asked Goshiro.  
Suddenly someone came bursting through the front doors screaming  
"Dad! Dad! I heard something yelling and screeching! Is there a  
monster! Did you kill it!? Are you gonna make a sword out of it? Dad!"  
yelled a small child with short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and dark  
skin like his father.  
His eyes widened at the site of the sleeping Giadrome, but rather than  
being afraid it instantly sparked his curiosity  
"Hey, Calin, long time no see!" said Xaren.  
"Xaren! When did you get here and why is there a monster? Is it  
dead? Did you kill it?", asked Calin.  
"Only a few hours ago, would've gotten here sooner but this guy  
slowed us down, but luckily the path from pokke to kokoto is downhill"  
answered Xaren.  
"As you can see, Calin can still fire more questions than a rathalos  
can shoot fire." said Raithin.  
"Whoa! Look at his fangs! There huge!" exclaimed Calin.  
"Fang huh, how's that for a name Raithin?", asked Xaren  
"It fits rather well" agreed Raithin  
"Then Fang is the name of our new friend" said Raithin as he gently  
pet the Giadrome's smooth scales.  
End of chapter 2


End file.
